Chuck vs Forgiveness
by AJchuckfan
Summary: What if someone you loved did something terrible, would you be able to forgive them? Even if they forgot about everything that happened? Post finale, slightly AU, R&R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Review it and let me know what you think!

I don't own Chuck… trust me, if I did it would never end.

March, 2016

Sarah sat up, her body covered in a blanket of sweat. She glanced at the clock, 3:23am. She threw the silky blankets off her, _wait… silk?_, she thought. _Chuck hated silk blankets… he thought they were for rich people with nothing to do with there money-speaking of Chuck, where is he?_

Sarah got out of bed cautiously and tied her robe around her waste and searched the drawers for a gun. She found her favorite pistol… _So I had my gun when I was brought here…_ Sarah continued to search the empty house with her gun in her hand. With no luck of finding any intruders, Sarah hopped into her black Porsche and sped onto the road, mind reeling.

-CHUCK-

Chuck rolled to his side, surprised to find another warm body at his side. He smiled when he saw the face and put his arm around the girl's waist. Chuck contemplated the girl's face, her nose and eyes especially, looked just like her mother's. Out of nowhere, his phone started to vibrate. _Well, speaking of the devil_, he thought. The photo of Sarah laughing and feeding Chuck a strawberry from their trip to Hawaii appeared. Chuck almost pressed the red button, the remembered their conversation on the beach four years ago, and how he told her he was always there and she could trust him.

"Hey," Chuck muttered groggily.

"Chuck? Are you okay? I'm on my way back now- I—I was taken by someone! I'm so sorry… I guess we can't quit the spy life just yet- someone's after us- someone's after me, Chuck!" Chuck could hear the worry in his ex-wife's voice.

"Um… Sarah- I mean Zoe- or whatever your name is now, you're still a spy… and its pretty freaking important to you- more important than your family," Chuck spat bitterly.

"What are you talking about? Chuck- you're the most important thing to me!" Sarah said frantically.

"Seriously? You don't remember? Don't play dumb with me, Sarah Walker. How dare you call me and say that!"

"Chuck! I don't understand!" Chuck could hear Sarah choke back a sob.

"You don't remember?" Chuck asked with new interest. "We got divorced two years ago, where are you now?"

"What? How? Two years ago you asked me if I loved you… two years ago I said yes! Two years ago saved me from Shaw! Chuck I'm coming to your apartment now, let's talk about this!"

"No… two years ago you left Selena and I for the spy life! Stop playing dumb with me Sarah Walker, I know the games you play, and I'm not putting up with them this time! Not today! And don't even think about coming to the house! Goodnight and have a safe trip home."

"But Chuck! I lo-" Chuck pressed the end button. _That bitch._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All mistakes are 100% mine and I hope you like this ch! It gives you more of an idea of wtf is going on

I still don't own chuck…

Sarah pulled to the curb and collapsed into a sobbing heap. _What have I done? I've lost the best thing in my life—I've lost Chuck. _This wasn't like that time Brownie, her first dog died, or when her mom accidentally sat on her first karate trophy- it had to do with Chuck. She couldn't live without him. Tears kept streaming down her face and there was no stopping. She turned on her phone and a picture of Chuck, a baby, and her smiling popped up. _Who is this baby?_ She unlocked her phone, looking for more answers. She opened calendar, trying to track what she'd done in the past few days.

"2016?" Sarah gasped. No, it couldn't be. She'd completely forgotten the birth of her daughter, forgotten breaking up with Chuck, forgotten everything for four years. She rummaged through her wallet and came across the ID slot. She pulled out the card she saw. _Zoe Caldwell_,she read. _Wait- I'm not Zoe, I'm Sarah! I'm Sarah Walker! _Underneath 'Zoe Caldwell's' ID, Sarah saw another, and another, and another, then came across Sarah Walker's ID. Her head was reeling; this was so much to process. She didn't know what to do. So, she did the only thing she could do- go home.

-CHUCK-

It was 7 in the morning when Selena woke up.

"DADDY!" She yelled and jumped on him.

"Oof! Hey princess!" He shot her a kind smile and snatched her for a hug and an attack from the 'tickle monster'. Selena giggled. Then arbitrarily, the giggling stopped.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Although she was only four, Selena did have her mother's ability to read people. She stared at Chuck with her big blue eyes.

"Nothing… I just got a phone call from someone I haven't heard from for a while last night."

"Daddy… did Mommy call you?" This wasn't the first time Selena saw her dad upset about her mother, and he could tell he was thinking about her when his brows furrowed and formed a slight V.

"Yes, honey, she did. Don't worry about it though, hon, everything is still normal… which means… FIRST ONE DOWNSTAIRS IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Chuck leaped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

Chuck and Selena were enjoying their breakfast of Frosted Flakes drowned in 2% Horizon milk in their custom bowls (Chuck's had Luke and Chewy, Selena's had Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder from "Tangled") when they heard a knock at the door. Chuck wiped his mouth and set his cereal down, then walked to open the door.

Chuck's first instinct was to slam the door in her face, but she looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Somehow he couldn't forget his past—he couldn't shut the door. _Shut the door Chuck, _He kept telling himself. He could hear Selena drop her cereal bowl on the table and gasp. All the feelings he had overcome him and he froze like a deer in headlights.

"Mommy?" The little girl questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't have much to say… I mean all the reviews are awesome! They make me write faster **wink wink wink* Even if you have something that you think I could do better, just write a review! Yeah and all mistakes are 100% mine so… I hope there aren't too many ;)

Disclaimer: I dream about owning chuck… I don't really…

-SARAH-

Sarah's eyes darted from the little girl and her husband—well _ex_-husband as he claimed. Regardless of any force that could brainwash Chuck Bartowski to un-fall in love with her, she loved him and she knew that he loved her back. Chuck walked past her, a little more defined than she remembered and his hair scruffy from waking up. He was dressed in blue flannel pants and a gray cotton blend t-shirt. He stared at her, a look of utter shock on his face. It reminded her of one of those times that he would say 'don't freak out'. His eyebrows were knit and his eyes were large and round.

"Hi… Chuck," Sarah smiled.

"Uh… Sarah—Sarah… what are you doing here?"

"I'm home dear!"

"_Home_? _Dear?_ What's going on Daddy?" A little girl with a tuft of caramel wavy hair poked out from behind Chuck's legs.

"Hi there!" Sarah bent down to the girl's eye level. "What's your name?" The little girl stared at Sarah, her blue eyes icy with hatred.

"It's Selena. As if you didn't know that."

"Uh… Honey… let's um… let's go play upstairs—with your doll—uh—Sally!" Chuck mouthed the words _be right back_ to Sarah and ushered the little girl upstairs. Sarah wandered into the house—it was exactly like she remembered, jut furnished. She looked over the ground, where Chuck had planed his romantic picnic and told her that the house would be theirs. Sarah even traced her fingers over the doorframe where she had carved 'Sarah + Chuck' just a few years ago. _Wait a minute! _It was this frame—_right? _Sarah felt up and down looking for the carving, but it was nowhere to be found. Finally, she found a small patch of thinner paint. _He did not!_ A small piece of Sarah Walker—a small glimmer of hope, died that moment.

"Sarah…" Chuck stood on the bottom step of the staircase. Sarah ran to him, elated to be seeing him again. She flung her arms around him for an embrace, which just caused Chuck to slide to the left.

"Chuck," Sarah said softly, tears filling her eyes. "I've missed so much."

"Yes. Yes you have," Chuck replied coldly.

"I'm sorry Chuck—to be honest I don't remember anything. Chuck—I don't remember my own daughter!" Sarah was sobbing now, mascara running down her face. "This day has just been so hard. I find out that the love of my life doesn't love me anymore—that someone deprived me of the past years of my life… Chuck I can never get those years back! Chuck, remember—remember that night of our first date—when I told you—I told you to trust me. I told you, Chuck Bartowski, that you can trust me, Sarah Walker. And right now—right now, I need you, Chuck Bartowski, to trust me. I don't remember anything."

"I don't believe it…" Chuck looked utterly frazzled as he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know Sarah Walker… I mean how do I know this is for real? But I do still care for you and want to live up my word I gave you that night on the beach where _I_ told _you _that you could trust _me_. Sarah—I can't forgive you right now, you left our daughter and me in cold blood, but I can do one thing for you Sarah. I can try to forget everything that has happened between us and take this from square one—as _friends_ as we try to figure out what the hell is going on."


End file.
